US 2004/0023734 (McClain Feb. 5, 2004) “Real-Time Worldwide Wireless Golf Competition Network” describes a method and system for real golf competition (as opposed to virtual competition) among players who may be remotely located from each other. Golf stroke/hole results are entered and shared in real time using Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) or other portable digital telecommunications devices at each site. Players with different skill levels, and courses/holes of different difficulties are normalized using golfer handicapping and course/hole ratings. Thus a wide range of players can compete fairly head-to-head from different courses. Wagering is provided via member accounts and electronic funds transfers, using member log-in identification and verification.
McClain's system could not be used to manage the present sports tournament format. The present format is a type of single elimination, but McClain lacks a single-elimination model entirely, and lacks the grouping and rounds structure of the present format. A network as used in McClain is not needed by the present format, although such a network would be useful. However, McClain would need major unsuggested modifications to support the present format. McClain is designed for head-to-head competition. It can also track overall season statistics for each player, providing a virtual “tournament” of sorts for a whole season.
US 2003/0160387 (Drury Aug. 28, 2003) “Hole, Course, or Tournament Style Golf Game” is mainly a game of chance, with a little skill. Dice or other “chance means” determine the advancement of a simulated golf ball on a board or display. This has nothing to do with golfing skill, and could not be used to conduct a real golf tournament. It only requires a basic understanding of probability. Wagers can optionally be placed on the winner of a given hole, the winner of the game, or on a specific result of a dice throw. In contrast, the present format is mainly a game of golf skill, with a little luck in the order of play, and the order of betting, and much luck in the partners assigned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,242 (Kaufmann Jul. 14, 1998) “Method for Players to Play a Tournament of Games where Game Scores are Obtained” describes a modified double-elimination format. No wagering is mentioned, although methods of portioning prize money are provided. In contrast, the present invention is a type of single-elimination format, and wagering is a major element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,978 (Herman Feb. 10, 2004) “Event Contest Method” describes a method of playing a prediction game in which participants of the method predict winners or high scorers in a pool of contestants, which may be individuals or teams. The participants are not themselves the contestants, but simply predict, and optionally bet on the outcome of the predictions. To determine the outcome, a performance index of each participant is calculated for his/her selected set of contestants by cumulative statistics such as wins, scores, or performance data such as RBIs, hits, etc. for baseball. In contrast, in the present format, the participants are also the contestants, and the outcome of each hole of golf, and therefore of each wager, is determined by golfing skill. Also in contrast, in the present format, participant-contestants are eliminated from participation as each round is completed.